rsroleplayfandomcom-20200216-history
The House of Gonzo/Gonzo Legendary Artifacts
'''The Legendary Gonzo Artifacts '''are artifacts mostly brought to Gielinor by Mahjarrat who aligned themselves with the Gonzo Family, as well as any other item considered to be sacred to the family. Many of these artifacts include armor and weapons, as war was a way of life to the family and it's members. Many of these artifacts have gone missing, and some are currently undergoing relocation and restoration. Legendary Weapons Artifacts that would fall under the category of weapons. The Legendary Sword of Gonzo The Legendary Sword of Gonzo is a sword made of Freneskae metal, brought to Gielinor by the founder of the family, Arrondal Gonzo. The sword is colored red, with a black center, and is very powerful, being made of Freneskae metal. The sword is one of the most, if not the most, prized artifacts in the families history. For a long time, the sword was held by Arrondal Gonzo, however in Year 187 of the Fifth Age, it was passed down to Aztarwyn Zephon Gonzo. Enchantments The sword is enchanted with a few enchantments. The sword has a glowing crimson red effect, distunguishing it from other swords made of Freneskae metal. It is also enchanted to engrave the owners name on one side of the blade, while the word "Gonzo" remains on the other. The sword is enchanted to belong only to the owner of the sword, the owner being stated on the blade, and when another attempts to hold the sword, an eletric shock is sent to the hand of the invading person, until it is released. This shock is very unlikely to kill, it is only meant to be an annoyance. Very long periods of time would be needed for the shock to be deadly. The Legendary Dagger of Gonzo The Legendary Dagger of Gonzo is much different from other legendary Gonzo artifacts. The dagger was made with steel, a sharp point and a sharp blade. On the blade reads "Gonzo," and is used during the blooding ritual for when one becomes a Gonzo. The dagger is used by Aztarwyn Zephon Gonzo when inducting new humans or other humanoid species, while Arrondal Gonzo uses it to induct new Mahjarrat species. The Legendary Staff of Gonzo The legendary staff of Gonzo was a lost artifact, the staff brought to Gielinor by Milatnr Gonzo, who was renown for his expertise in magic. What the staff is made of is completely unknown to today's common Gonzo, however it is known for having great power and giving the user the ability to cast any spell at any power. The artifact had been lost since the Fourth Age, although early in the Sixth Age, what appeared to be a staff had been dug up near Uzer. It was infact the artifact and had been shared between Aztarwyn Zephon Gonzo and Emma Gonzo, solely to be used by Aztarwyn after Emma's departure. The Legendary Crossbow of Gonzo The Legendary Crossbow of Gonzo is crafted of yew, made during the Fifth Age by Zephon Meceaus Gonzo. The crossbow is said to have been made as an early stage of a repeater, however this is unknown and very doubted. It, however, did have an adjustable sight which could be taken off and knives on the limbs to serve as bayonets. The current locaton of the crossbow is unknown, most likely destroyed. The Sword of Aztarwyn The sword of Aztarwyn is crafted of steel or mithril, most likely steel, and is a replica of the legendary Excalibur, made by Aztarwyn himself. The sword is much like what is known as it's evolved brother, the legendary sword of Gonzo, however it does serve to be a little weaker. The sword was used by Aztarwyn for the most part, however it has been owned by others such as Bruce Clough before and was buried with Lily Gonzo when she had died, however she continues to maintain possession of it after her revival. Enchantments The Sword of Aztarwyn is much like the legendary sword of Gonzo in enchantments, almost duplicating all enchantments. Legendary Armor Other Legendary Artifacts Gallery Full List Trivia *The Legendary Sword is based off of the Elder Wand, however ownership is able to change willingly and it shows hostility towards a false user. *Aztarwyn was able to call upon those who owned pieces of the full set of armor, however he has never done this. *Although there is a Harry Potter reference here, none of the other artifacts represent any of the other Deathly Hallows. *The Legendary Sword of Gonzo was introduced into role-play after the Sword of Aztarwyn, and not once in role-play had it been used by Arrondal. *The only person to hold any of the artifacts that was not a Gonzo by some way of blood or marriage was Bruce Clough, once wielding the Sword of Aztarwyn and Legendary Dagger of Gonzo. Category:Gonzo Family Category:Documents Category:Aztarwynian Category:Combat Category:Equipment